As a technology by which events that continuously occur in various devices such as home electronics, furniture, and a smart terminal are processed at high speed, there exists complex event processing (CEP).
As typical processing of the CEP, for example, there is processing in which input events are counted together for each specific time period or each group having the specific number of input events such as the number of accesses in “one hour portion” and an average purchase price of “100 persons portion” in addition to filter processing and combining processing. An area (window) that stores input events for the specific time period is referred to as a “time window”, and an area that stores the specific number of input events is referred to as a “length window”. That is, the “time window” is a window the size of which is defined by specification of time, and the “length window” is a window the size of which is defied by specification of the number of events.
Due to recent large amount of data, in view of securing data processing in real time, parallel distribution of the CEP is desired, and parallel distributed-type complex event processing starts to be newly proposed.
Examples of related arts are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-128818, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-87190, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-28679, and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 201571978.